Como enloquecer en una librería
by SmellOfBooks
Summary: Todos saben que a Juvia Loxar le encanta el género romántico y Gray Fullbuster decide regalarle un libro sobre amor. ¿Nada debería salir mal verdad? (Reto del Foro: 413 days!)
1. ¿Amorío indiscreto?

" _ **Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente y podrá secarse en un instante el mar; ¡pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor!" - Amor eterno, Bécquer**_

Juvia Loxar es una romántica. A la maga de agua le apasiona leer poemas y libros sobre amor y desamor. Le encanta ver obras teatrales que hablan sobre la pasión que dos personas sienten la una por la otra. Le parece tierno cuando al pasear por las calles de Magnolia ve parejas enamoradas, tanto jóvenes como con canas. Definitivamente Juvia es una romántica y adora con todo su ser cualquier tipo de romanticismo: fugaz, eterno, tradicional, liberal, dramático, cursi, prohibido, carnal, etc.

Por eso Gray Fullbuster esta en una librería volviéndose loco. Porque aunque sabe que a Juvia le encanta el romanticismo tiene tanto dónde elegir qué está hecho un completo lío y duda de todo libro que ve. Le llama la atención un recopilatorio de Adolfo Bécquer. Abre una página de manera aleatoria y encuentra un poema titulado "Amor eterno", el poema le gusta y piensa que a Juvia también le gustará. Estaba a punto de comprarlo cuando su cerebro le traicionó haciéndole dudar con preguntas del tipo: "¿Y si ya tiene un libro sobre Bécquer? ¿No es muy típico? ¿De verdad crees que no se ha leído sus poemas?" Volvió a dejar el libro en su sitio y en su cara se veía ya muy claramente la frustración e impaciencia.

Al final opta por rebuscar en una de las estanterías y lo que saca de esta es un libro titulado: "Amorío indiscreto" Gray decide comprar el libro sin pensárselo más. No estaba seguro de sí a Juvia le gustaría pero era un libro romántico, un mínimo le tenía que gustar ¿verdad?


	2. ¡Mejor amor eterno!

" _ **Verás, he escuchado que esos dos estuvieron besándose en ese bar al que fuímos, ¿te acuerdas del sitio? Pues eso, yo creía que él salía con Kat. Como esa loca se entere de esto los mata ¿te lo imaginas?"**_

Juvia Loxar está sentada en un parque esperando a Gray, el cual llega corriendo hacía ella.

-¡Gray-sama! - la maga levanta la mano y le llama con una sonrisa risueña en el rostro. Juvia no puede evitar reparar en una bolsa que carga el mago - ¿Que lleva ahí? - pregunta curiosa.

-Un regalo, para ti - Dice entregando la bolsa a su compañera - No sé si te gustará, ¡espero que sí! - Gray carraspea pues esto de los detalles se le da fatal y se pone nervioso fácilmente. Juvia desenvuelve con cuidado su regalo para encontrarse con un libro...curioso.

-Oh - dice Juvia al ver la portada. El fondo es blanco con varias siluetas de formas humanas de color negro. En el centro de la portada la silueta de un hombre contiene dentro de él el título "Amorío indiscreto" con letras rojas. El resto de siluetas son de personas que parecen cuchichear a espaldas del chico. La cara de Juvia es increíble, mira la portada con cara de horror pero se nota que no quiere ofender a su Gray-sama.

-No te gusta, ¿verdad? - dijo el mago mirando a Juvia - Si no te gusta no importa, podemos ir a cambiarlo. - La maga elemental se sentía fatal, leía la sinopsis intentando darle una segunda oportunidad al libro pero su cara solo empeoró. Gray se divertía con la escena - Aunque pensaba que te gustaba el romanticismo.

-¡Y a Juvia le gusta! Pero… - empieza a leer la sinopsis de su nuevo libro en voz alta - "Verás, he escuchado que esos dos estuvieron besándose en ese bar al que fuímos, ¿te acuerdas del sitio? Pues eso, yo creía que él salía con Kat. Como esa loca se entere de esto los mata ¿te lo imaginas?" - la maga de agua puso cara de repulsión - Ugh, ¿¡y a ti que te importa!? - le grita al libro. Gray no podía evitar reír ante esa escena, ¡nunca había visto a Juvia tan molesta por algo así! - ¡Y el resto solo lo empeora, cotilleos, secretos, chismes y demás!

-Vale vale - Gray le sonríe de medio lado - iremos a cambiarlo. Y de paso me apunto que nada de chismes, cotilleos ni cosas por el estilo - la maga hizo un tierno puchero mientras asentía.

-Por cierto Gray-sama…¿cree que en la librería tendrán un recopilatorio de Bécquer? ¡Juvia lleva mucho tiempo buscando uno! - Gray al escuchar eso se quedó helado en su sitio sintiéndose un completo idiota. Tendría que haber confiado en su primera elección.


End file.
